Harry, my son
by suchThomas
Summary: The story of the lich king continues after Arthas dies, but not with bulvar! Harry is the true lich king, and the world will learn not to mess with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

"Tirion!"

"You hold a grim destiny in your hands brother, but it is not your own.."

"Bulvar!"

"By all that is holy.."

"The dragons flame, sealed my fate. The world of the living can no longer comfort me."

"place the crown upon my head Tirion. Forevermore, I'll be the jailor of the damned."

"No old friend, I can not-"

"DO IT TIRION! You and these brave heroes have your own destinies to fulfill."

"This last act of service.. is mine."

Tirion sighed and slowly raised his hands to place the crown upon Bulvar's head. But just as he was about to place it, it flashed away. Tirion could only stare confused at his empty hands.

When the mortal bearer of the lich king's soul finally died and left the world of the living, a raven-haired baby was born in another dimension.

At 1 year of age, the young boy was at the mercy of Voldemort's wand. The boy's mother was lying lifeless next to his crib, an expression of agony upon her face. As the green curse left the dark lords wand, and went for it's kill, a blue flash appeared around the young boy and slapped the killing curse back to it's owner. In the piercing shriek of pain, Voldemort's body was pulverized and later found by an old headmaster.

But what was the blue flash?

_Inside Harry's mind…_

_Voldemort was staring in shock at the skeletal monstrosity that was guarding the brat's soul. When he was severed from his body and blown into the boy's body, he planned to the destroy the boy's soul and possess him. _

_He never got the chance._

_"__Who are you?" Voldemort asked, frowning at the sight of the giant pile of bones. 'If only I had my wand..' _

_"__YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THE BOYS SOUL. HE IS DESTINED FOR SOMETHING GREATER THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE." A loud screechy voice spoke. Voldemort flinched at the tone and then scowled at the skeleton. "Do you know who I am! I am lord Voldemor-" _

_He never got to finish his sentence. The skeleton struck and Voldemort's soul fragment including the knowledge of his younger years was absorbed by young Harry's soul. _

_I will let nothing happen to you… My liege._

**I thought this was a funny idea to do. What do you think?**

**A little summary of what I'm planning. Arthas was not the true lich king, for he was mortal once. Harry was born with the true lich king's soul. I will skip the story to his 5****th**** year, where the mayhem starts and harry figures out his origins.**


	2. Chap 1

**Chappie 1. Here we go.**

To say Harry was pissed was an understatement. Here he was waiting in front of two huge iron doors for his trial, having just been notified of the time change by that idiot fudge who left him waiting outside the courtroom before entering himself. If one looked closely you could see his eyes weakly glowing light blue, pulsing with rage.

First he was entered in that bloody tournament, then shovel-face died. (He had taken to call Cedric that way, not out loud of course.) Followed by the resurrection of Snake face the ugly, and it all ended with false accusations of murdering the diggory boy. And now, after all that shit he went through in the summer without hearing any words from his friends, he had to stand trial for defending himself and his whale-like nephew Dudley.

He was about to knock (Hard) on the door when it slowly opened with a loud creak. "The accused standing before us today, is one Harry James Potter." A boy now regocnized as Percy weasley stated in his seat next to the minister. Harry scowled at the boy and walked towards the imposing chair standing in the middle of the room. He was about to sit down when he noticed the chains. "What am i? A mass-murderer?" Harry growled.

"It is for safety issues Mr. Potter, but be assured, nothing will happen to you." a woman with a monocle stated. Harry already didn't like her. He grumbled and sat down, looking intently at fudge. "Disciplinary hearing, 3th of august. The accused standing before us, named Harry potter, is charged for the use of underage magic in the vicinity of a muggle. Do you pledge guilty?" Fudge asked with a smug look on his face. Harry had to restrain himself from blasting it off.

"Well, i did use magi-" "So you admit the crime then?" Fudge interrupted. Harry saw red. How dare that fool interrupt him? "Well ye-" Interruption. "And here we can see ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, what our saviour has become. Exposing us to mugglekind, is a very severe crime." A sea of agreement was met with the last statement, and even some people glared at the teenager sitting before them. Harry wondered if his manipulative headmaster would show up, but it was not to be.

A woman looking very similair to a toad cleared her throat and stood up. Harry wrinkled his nose at her attire. "You are forgetting something Cornelius. What about the murder of Cedric diggory in Potters 4th year?"

Harry cringed at the sound of her voice and then glared daggers at her. some people gasped at that statement. Amos diggory looked like he was about to jump from his seat to strangle Harry. The ministers eyes widened for a moment, followed by a satisfied look on his face. Harry wondered what he did to the minister to make him hate him so.

"you can't be that stupid, can you?" Harry asked bewildered at the pink clad woman. If the stupidity of the wizarding world continued like this he might even help Voldemort kill everyone. The woman forced a sweet smile on her face, but you could clearly see the rage in her eyes. Fudge grew purple in his face, oddly reminding him of fat uncles. The chains in his chair shot around his hands, making Harry gasp when they sliced a bit of flesh open.

"The proof is there people of the wizengamot, Potter killed poor young Cedric so that he wouldn't be an obstacle to his path for glory." The woman continued. "I vote for imprisonment to Azkaban for a life-time, so that Mr. Potter can't continue to corrupt our fine Wizarding community."

The room grew colder with each word she spoke, but no one noticed. Fudge Smiled. "For those who agree with imprisonment, raise your hand." The woman with the monocle stated. The boy was obviously a danger to her niece in hogwarts.

Slowly but surely hands began to rise into the air. Harry's blood began to boil when even Arthur weasley raised his hand. He wasn't even in the wizengamot! "So mote it be. Your wand will be snapped and you will be escorted out of the courtroom." The woman finished. Fudge banged his gavel, glad that he would get rid of the Potter brat.

"Wait! What about veritaserum!" Harry yelled angrily. Fudge smirked. Nobody even bothered to listen to the so called murderer. The doors opened and two large aurors entered. The chains around Harry's chair shot loose and a stunner was cast upon him. The last thing Harry saw was some of the smiling faces in front of him, including Malfoy.

-HMS-

When Harry awoke, the first thing he noticed was the cold. He felt it, but it didn't bother him. It was almost comforting. He slowly opened his eyes and groggily looked at his surroundings. He was obviously in a stone cell. Was he already in Azkaban? He crawled towards the wall and used it for support to get up. Once he did he noticed something in the corner. From the look of it, it was something metal. With great hesistance he walked towards it. He frowned. It was an old ugly helmet, it's surface rusty and four spikes growing out of the top. it had a layer of ice on it, probably because of the presence of the dementors. he picked it up and stared at it for a while, before throwing it away to another corner and sitting down grumbling to himself.

Hours passed and soon a warden came by his cell to drop some food. If you could call it that. The only word you could use to describe how it looked was shit. Harry didn't even bother to eat the food, his pride winning.

He eyed the helmet again, and out of boredom reached for it. "What am i doing..." Harry murmered, and placed the helmet on his head. Nothing interesting happened. He sighed and went to sit at his familair spot near the wall. Closing his eyes he entered his mindscape.

_Harry's mindscape is a big almost black room. This was probably the cause of his not so innocent thoughts through the years._

_Harry..._

_Harry looked in bewilderment around him, looking for the voice that came out of nowhere. "Who is there?" He yelled automatically, before reminding himself that he was in his own mind, and there was no one to enter it in his cell._

_Harry... it is time..._

_"Time? Time for what?!" Harry yelled and stumbled back when a piercing blue light appeared in front of him._

_Time to rise.. Time to take revenge on those who defiled you..._

_"What? The last time i checked i was stuck in this shitbag prison!" Harry was beginning to get irritated with the intruder._

_"Show yourself!"_

_And that's when it happened. A giant figure clad in heavy armour stood before him. He was wearing the same helmet Harry found in his cell, only in a better condition. A vague skeletal face and two glowing eyes could be seen behind the visor of the helmet. Simply said, it was the most intimidating figure harry has ever seen, and quite frankly made shit his pants._

_"Who the fuck are you?!" Harry yelled, trying to gain a bit of his composure. The figure stared blankly at him for a moment before giving a long rattling sigh. _

_"Many call me death.. Many call me devil.. but i am known as the lich king, keeper of the scourge, jailor of the dead." It introduced itself._

_"And you..." It continued. "Are my successor."_

_Silence. Harry stared at the now known lich king with mouth agape and disbelief. Then he started chuckling, wich quickly turned into full blown laughter. "You are one funny guy you know that? I didn't know my mind was capable of creating such imaginations! This has to be the start of my insanity!" _

_Harry quickly stopped with his rambling when he saw the figure glaring at him. "I didn't come the entire way from azeroth only to be disregarded as a joke here!" it roared making Harry fall on his ass. "No imagination then.." he mumbled and studied the giant. "So what if i am your successor? What do you want me to do?" Harry asked curiously, flinching at the intense stare directed at him. _

_The lich king seemed to be deep in thought before moving towards Harry. "I want you to do what others could not. My dream.. My dream is a world, a world where the dead rule, and the living are slaves.. I need you.. I need you to recreate an item i've lost and.. Take my throne as king of the dead."_

_Harry frowned. "What is the item you've lost?" he asked. The skull behind the helmet smiled which was probably the most terrifying thing Harry has ever seen. "A sword.. The orginal one was destroyed after it's owners death.. it has the ability to turn the living towards your cause.. by taking their souls and imprisoning them for all eternity.. It was called.. Frostmourne."_

_Harry frowned at the thought of creating an undead army and enslaving millions of souls but nodded. He did not dare to refuse the figure in front of him. "Where do i find the necessary items to create this sword?" He asked curiously. The lich king thought about it and answered. "I've looked into the history of this world and found information about a sword created by one of the four founders who created the magical castle; Hogwarts. If you can get your hands on that sword, you can reforge it into a soul stealing blade." it explained._

_'The sword of gryffindor.." Harry mumbled and looked at the former king of the dead. "I know where to find it." He growled, thinking about the cursed castle with it's traitorous inhabitants in it. The lich king nodded. "Good. now we need to get you out of this place. Your "wand" has been destroyed by the rulers of these lands so you don't have to go looking for it." It explained. Harry scowled at the thought of fudge. He would take his soul and torture it for all eternity. _

_"Now. You know everything you need for the moment. The helmet placed upon your head is called the helmet of damnation. it will give you the required power to control the dementors in this prison. We will speak again when you have acquired the blade." The undead king said and began to fade. "remember.. you are a god.. Do not fear.. only bring it..."_

-HMS-

That william the auror was confused was an understatement. He was just taking a nap, enjoying the tortured screams of the prisoners when an intense cold spread into his warm room.

He growled, mumbling about stupid dementors and walked towards the cell containing the-boy-who-lived, looking forward to give the brat a beating because of his frustrations. He looked through the bars of the boys cell and froze when two glowing eyes stared back at him.

The last thing he knew was a cold claw descending upon his head from behind.

-HMS-

Harry stared at the mangled form of the auror in front of him. It was funny really, he got into this prison because of dementors, and now he will break out because of dementors. He looked at his reflection in a small pool of water. 'Digging the glowing eyes though.' He thought with amusement. 'time to make a spectaculair break out.'

He looked at the 20 or so dementors floating in front of him, waiting anxiously for his command. "Servants of the... Scourge. Clear my path.. Destroy my enemies.. serve your master.." And with that statement the dementors began to float everywhere, looking for aurors to kill.

'this helmet alone won't do.. i need some awesome armor.' Harry thought and walked down the corridor. He noticed some faces that looked familair to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it where he had seen them before. He was about to reach the stairs that go down to the entrance of the prison but was stopped by a hand reaching through the bars of a cell, grabbing onto his left leg.

"Are you here to help us return to our master?" A rattling female voice spoke. Harry looked down at the woman and frowned. She had black wild hair and a mad glint in her violet eyes. She was clearly insane, but Harry could feel a certain magical aura around her. He could use her.

"Yes.. your master waits for you.." He spoke in a heavy metal voice. The helmet somehow changed the sound of his voice to make it more sinister-like. Harry liked it. it made him sound badass. He reached for the bars of her cell and the woman backed off when an invading cold began to spread. The bars got so cold, that they broke with a simple kick of Harry's foot.

'This woman will be my first servant.. and of course she has a certain beauty about her that i like.' Harry was always one to admire beauty, that's why he followed cho chang around so much in his 4th year. When he thought about it now he felt disgusted with himself. He reached out with his hand for her to grab and she did so, although hesitantly. From that moment, Bellatrix Lestrange was Harry and the Scourge's first victim.

After convincing the now known Bellatrix that the dementors wouldn't hurt her they descended the stairs. Dementors could be seen feeding of the dying aurors, and Harry could only watch in amusement.

Harry soon stood before the building, looking it over. 'This could work.. It only needs some remodeling..'

From that moment, Azkaban would be known as Icecrown and feared by all.

-HMS-

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. His weapon was locked up in Azkaban because of Fudge's stupidity. Dumbledore had expected that Harry's wand would be snapped and young harry would seek for guidance from him. it was not meant to be.

He couldn't go to the trial because he had to hold a public face of the light's leader. He would lose all support if he protected the unstable corrupted boy-who-lived. Harry's friends were now spreading lies about how dark Harry always was, and that they guided him towards the light. but as Ronald stated:"Dark wizards can't be converted towards the light. once dark, always dark." and the students believed the idiot.

Had he made a mistake to let Harry befriend the granger girl and weasley boy? He sighed and took a lemon drop, not noticing the dark shadow with glowing eyes looming over gryffindor's sword.

How was he going to get Young Harry out of Azkaban and back into his clutches?

-HMS-

_"I have the sword. What do we do now?" Harry asked curiously to his ancestor. The lich king decided that Harry's mindscape was boring and plain, so he changed it to his former Throne room in northrend. he was currently seated at his throne, with harry sitting crosslegged in front of him. "We will need to use it in a runeforge." The king mumbled deep in thought. "Hmm.. If i where to take control of your body i could open up a portal to the original Icecrown... It is the only way." he explained. _

_Harry's right eyebrow twitched. "YOU are not taking control of my body!" Harry huffed. The lich king glared in response. "Do you want the sword or not! This is not up for argue!" He growled. Harry scowled and relented. "Fine.. Do it quickly though." _

_The lich king gave a sadistic smirk, which of course looked terrifying on his skull face._

_"here we go.."_

-HMS-

Harry stared in bewilderment at the golden armored guy in front of him, who was speaking with what appeared to be a man on fire.

All hope for sneaking past them was gone when the golden-clad man noticed him. "Who ar- By all that is holy, not again!" He yelled noticing the helmet on top of Harry's head.

_'I guess they are the guys who killed the previous owner of this helmet?'_ Harry asked through his mental connection with the lich king, who growled in response. '_I guess that is a yes.'_

_'Yes. They are known as Tirion Fordring and Bulvar Fordragon, well known members of the alliance.' _

Harry sighed. Nothing ever went his way. Run it is. And so Harry ran, following the Scourge's directions towards the throne room. The golden armored guy ran not so far behind him, yelling stuff that Harry didn't bothered listening to.

'There! Place the sword in the holder in the opening and place your hand on the plate next to the forge!' The lich king mentally yelled.

Harry did as he was told and placed the blade into the opening. he quickly pressed his hand against the button-like surface and felt an incredible cold fill him. 'How long do i keep this up?' Harry wondered. Harry received his answer when the button stopped glowing and the sword shot out like bread in a toaster.

_'that was fast. Now get me out of here before that scary dude pierces my skull with that giant sword of his!'_

-HMS-

Tirion fumed when the boy wearing the lich kings helmet jumped into a green portal and dissapeard. he was not having a good day.

**Should i pair Harry with Bellatrix?**


End file.
